legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Zvar
"The Multicolored God has blessed us." The Zvar are a race of reptilian humanoids native to the land of Viam. , a Zvar Male and Greenscale.]] Traits Zvar appear more humanoid than, say, Dragonborn. Whereas a Dragonborn may be described as a "humanoid Dragon," the Zvar would be described as "reptilianoid Humans." Their facial and body structures closely resemble that of humans, except in their sharp teeth and the shapes of their hands and feet. They have colorful, scaly skin. The most common Zvar color is a sort of green-brown, but one can find a Zvar of any color of the rainbow, and some contain multiple colors. Zvar who are descendants of Sinjal-Lu are called Greenscales, as their scales tend to be a brilliant green, as do their eyes. Some Zvar males have tails. Zvar are cold-blooded. Zvar Economy/Society The Zvar are not a very advanced society when compared to the societies of the Material Plane. Before the arrival of The Green One, they were mostly nomadic hunter-gathers (with an emphasis on gathering). They followed the rains, as the rains would provide food and draw other animals, which they could then kill and eat. If the "carrot" was food, the "stick" was the various aggressive monsters and animals that exist in Viam. Between the two, the Zvar moved constantly. Zvar Religion and Culture The Zvar place a high importance - a reverence, even – on the existence of rain. In their view, the rain is what gives them life. In Viam, there is never a rainfall where a rainbow is not visible. This has led to the Zvar adopting the belief that the rainbow is (or is a sign from) a deity they call the Multicolored God. Rainbows are the most important symbol in Zvar culture. The Zvar put a lot of stock into this mythos. They pray to the rainbows and oftentimes the more devout among them will weep when they see one. The clothing they do wear tends to have strands of ROYGBIV in them. The Zvar tend to put a lot of stock into omens, prophecies, and signs. They are always looking for the metaphorical meaning in what is happening. Appearance of The Green One , a Zvar Female.]] Sinjal-Lu appeared in a flash of green light in the middle of a rainstorm. The Zvar witnessed this and were stunned. To them, the Multicolored God had sent an envoy, a prophet to guide and lead them. He, however, was mostly just confused and disoriented. With no other memories and nowhere else to go, Pointy decided to join them. Despite his protestations, they still treated him like a deity. Eventually, Pointy starts to warm up to the Zvar. They are fiercely loyal and put the needs of the clan above themselves. They are wise and know the land, and their warriors are battle-hardened. Current Situation The appearance of The Green One has transformed Zvar society in many ways. They are no longer nomadic; Pointy helped them build a stable settlement (the Rainbow Hold), with a fountain to provide water for drinking and growing crops. This has led some Zvar to become less religious, and other Zvar to break away, believing that staying in one place is a betrayal of Zvar tradition. Generally, though, things have been going smoothly for he Zvar. The society was rocked recently, though, but the appearance of the Sandstriders in Viam, who they also believe are gifts from the Multicolored God. Category:The Green One Category:Viam Category:Zvar Category:Pilgrimage Category:Races Category:Pointy